Never Have I Ever
by the universe in her eyes
Summary: Jane and Maura play a game of Never Have I Ever. It doesn't end like either one of them expected it to. Rizzles. Rated M to be safe, it's not very explicit.


**I'm sorry for being away. No, this is not the new spin-off, I'm sorry. I'm still working on that and it's slightly delayed. College has me dead on my feet and I just couldn't find the time and space to write. I found this one-shot and finished it so I could at least post _something._**

 **I hope you enjoy. I promise I haven't forgotten about you.**

* * *

Jane sighs, putting her elbows on her desk. She rubs her temples, a dull headache already making its appearance.

They've solved a case today, but she doesn't feel happy. This case had been going on for weeks, with a new body making an appearance every three days. The press had been on top of it, with new headlines about their investigation every day. Finally, after two long weeks, the killer made a mistake, because he nearly got caught and was in a hurry. They got a partial print and found out who he was, mostly thanks to Maura. Jane and Frost caught him, following Korsak's orders.

Now, two hours after bringing him in the brunette just tired and wants to go home. She's so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she doesn't hear the clicking of heels on the floor.

"Hey, why are you still here?"

The brunette looks up and sees her best friend, Maura Isles, walk into the room. She looks flawless, even though it's nearly eight in the evening and they've had a hell of a day. Maura always looks gorgeous, and this is definitely not the first time Jane has noticed.

"Just thinking about the case," she replies, rolling her chair backwards before getting up. "But I'm going home now."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Maura offers. There's no pity in her eyes.

Jane loves her for it.

"I … I don't know if that's a good idea, Maur," the brunette says. "I'm planning on sitting on the couch, watching a game, and having a few beers too many."

"I could use a few drinks too many," the blonde shrugs. "I don't mind, Jane. Really."

"I thought you weren't a heavy drinker," Jane jokes, grabbing her coat from her chair. "But yes, feel free to join. Though I don't have any wine, I think."

Maura smiles, buttoning up her own jacket. Jane's hand rests on the small of her back when they enter the elevator, and the pressure is so familiar that she barely notices that Jane keeps it there until they reach the car.

..

..

"We should play a game," Jane says, turning down the volume of the TV. "It's more fun than just sitting here and getting drunk."

Maura looks at her best friend, surprised. "A game? What kind of game?"

Jane shrugs. "I was thinking of a game called Never Have I Ever." She laughs when Maura frowns, face blank. "We could get to know each other a little better." She takes a swig of her beer, her third bottle already.

"I've known you for years, Jane. What don't I know about you?" Maura questions.

"Oh, there's a lot of things nobody knows about me," the brunette smiles teasingly. "A _lot_ of things."

The blonde has to remember to breathe. What is Jane doing to her?

"Sure," she says, filling her glass to the top. She's going to need it. "How does it work?"

Jane sits back, not commenting on the fact that Maura has never played this game. "Okay, so let's say that I start. I would say 'I never ..' and then something I've never done. If you've done it, you have to drink."

Maura laughs. "Really? That's it? That's barely a game, Jane."

Jane looks away from those hazel eyes, trying to not get distracted. "Just wait until we're actually playing it. Halfway through, you'll be really drunk, and then it won't matter. Although ..." she falls silent.

"What?" the blonde questions.

"I doubt you've done any of the things I haven't done," the brunette teases, taking another swig of her beer. "So you probably won't get that drunk."

Maura raises her eyebrows, thinking hard about a good comeback. She doesn't come up with anything, so she decides to cheat a little. She runs her hand through her hair, not stopping until she reaches her collarbone. Normally, she would stop there, but the alcohol is liquid courage, and she finds herself running her hand just a little bit lower. She smiles when she notices Jane's eyes are fixated on her hand.

"You'd be surprised, Jane."

The brunette swallows. Maura smiles.

"Uhh, well. Let's start," the brunette mumbles, pulling her feet up on the couch.

They start off with simple questions, like 'I never cheated on a test' (obviously Maura), and 'I never drank alcohol in high school' (Maura again). After half an hour, Jane's already on her sixth bottle of beer, mostly because she's done everything Maura hasn't.

After a few more rounds, the blonde finally has to get up to get a refill, and Jane gets the chance to watch her best friend for a bit.

Maura is wearing a simple dress, although it doesn't look so simple on her. She looks beautiful, even with her sock feet underneath instead of her heels. They'd both gotten comfortable, taking their shoes off and putting their feet up on the couch. Maura had used Jane's legs as a cushion for her feet, and the brunette didn't mind at all. She occasionally rested her hands on Maura's lower legs, noticing how the blonde's eyes lingered just that bit longer on her hands.

"Jane." Maura's voice pulls her from her thoughts.

"Mm?"

"I was asking if you wanted another beer," the blonde smiles softly, holding up another bottle. "There's no more after this."

"Uhh," Jane thinks, looking at her half-empty bottle. She's starting to feel a little dizzy. "Nah, thanks. I'm good."

"You're giving up?" Maura teases, putting the bottle back in the fridge. "I wouldn't have thought Jane Rizzoli would give up this easily."

The brunette frowns, pretending to be mad. "Be careful there, Maur. I've had way more alcohol than you."

The blonde smoothens her dress before walking back to the couch. She sits down, urging Jane to stretch her legs so she can put her feet back up.

"So, Jane, anything else you want to share with me?" Her voice still holds that small teasing edge, and Jane isn't sure if it's the alcohol or her imagination, but she would swear that Maura's flirting with her. She decides to play along.

"I don't know. Is there anything you'd like to know?" Jane winks. She puts her hands back on her best friend's legs, not caring about being subtle anymore.

"That depends on how much you're willing to share."

Jane takes in Maura's appearance. The blonde is flushed, probably from the wine. Her curls are falling loosely around her face, and she's beautiful. The brunette's eyes move up to meet Maura's, where slightly dilated pupils are looking at her, twinkling.

"Whose turn is it?" the blonde asks, when it's clear that Jane won't give an answer. She pretends that she doesn't notice how the brunette is subtly checking her out.

"Um," Jane thinks for a second. "I don't remember."

Maura laughs. "I'll go."

Jane doesn't even protest. She doesn't care, as long as she can keep staring at Maura. That is, until Maura poses her next question.

"I never ... kissed a girl."

Jane nearly drops the beer she's holding. She looks at her best friend incredulously, not sure what to answer.

The blonde takes a sip from her wine. "I have," she says, a half-smile on her face.

"Maura! That's not how this game works! I'm supposed to- Wait, what?" The brunette stops mid-sentence when she realizes what her best friend just confessed.

The blonde looks away shyly, not actually believing she had the courage to say that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Maura says, already apologizing. She takes another sip of her wine, feeling her cheeks getting even more flushed.

"You didn't," Jane replies, also taking another swig of her beer. She's slightly dizzy from the alcohol, but she manages to remove Maura's feet from her lap and scoot closer to her best friend.

"Maura, listen." She waits until the blonde makes eye contact before she continues. "The purpose of this game is get drunk. I'm ... I'm pretty fucking wasted already," she says, and Maura almost laughs. "I don't care that you've kissed a woman, or if you like women. I don't care at all. Hey-" she stops when Maura takes three huge sips from her wine and turns away from her.

She turns her best friend back towards her by putting her hand on Maura's shoulder, pulling her back.

"Do you still want to finish the game?" Jane says, noticing how the blonde's eyes flutter shut when she moves her hand up Maura's neck.

The brunette is not prepared for her best friend's answer.

"You've never answered my question, Jane. I'm still playing."

The brunette's eyes darken and she swallows. _Does Maura actually mean this?_

She leans in slowly, giving Maura time to back away if she doesn't want this. The blonde doesn't, and Jane finds herself pressing her lips to Maura's.

The moment doesn't last longer than three seconds, but it feels like an hour for both women. When Jane pulls away, Maura's eyes are still closed, and the brunette waits patiently for her to open them. When she does, she sees Jane flash a cocky smile, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I believe I have, now," the brunette says.

Maura cannot find the words to respond. She feels Jane lean towards her again, just a little bit, and she doesn't stop her. The brunette senses this, and gently pulls her closer, until Maura's sitting on the brunette's lap.

"Who was it?"

"Mm?" The blonde is so lost in the feeling of Jane's hands caressing her back, that she completely misses the question.

"Who did you kiss?"

Maura manages to look into brown eyes. "I had a girlfriend in my senior year of college. We were together for nine months, but we broke up when I graduated and she didn't."

"I'm sorry, Maur," the brunette says after a while, her thumb caressing Maura's cheek.

"Really?"

Jane smiles, a guilty look on her face. "Only a little. It means I can have you now."

Those words make a fire spread through Maura's body, and she leans in to capture soft lips. The brunette's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer, and she has to put her hand on the couch next to Jane's head to make sure she doesn't fall over.

When one rough, scarred hand makes its way up Maura's thigh, the blonde whimpers, and Jane immediately pulls back.

"Are you okay?" the brunette questions. She tilts her head just slightly, and Maura feels her heart skip a beat. How can her best friend be so sweet and attractive at the same time?

She wants to answer in the affirmative, but all that comes out is "I love you".

Jane's eyes get wide and she flushes, her heart skipping a beat. She looks away from those distracting hazel eyes to somehow get her feelings under control. But Maura's free hand comes up to rest on her cheek and turn her head back towards her.

"Jane?"

"I love you too, Maura," the brunette replies softly. "I just wasn't prepared for you actually saying that to me. I've loved you for so long, and now we're just playing this stupid game, and suddenly ..." the brunette gestures at them and the position they're in, and the blonde can't help but chuckle.

"I know. This isn't exactly how I've imagined it, either."

"You've thought about us? Together?" Jane questions, eyelids fluttering when Maura pulls her shirt up just enough to run her hands over the brunette's stomach.

"I've been dreaming about this for years," Maura answers, and the brunette doesn't get the chance to respond, because Maura's lips are on hers again.

They stay in their position on Jane's couch until the blonde's arm tingles with the effort of holding herself up, and she lets herself fall against Jane until they're flush against each other.

"Take me to bed," Maura whispers, burying her head in the crook of Jane's neck and pressing a kiss to the soft skin.

Jane shivers, fingers contracting on Maura's waist.

"Okay."

..

..

Not much later, they find themselves on Jane's bed, both of them just wearing underwear.

The brunette sucks on Maura's pulse point, eliciting a moan from the woman underneath her. She already loves that sound.

It doesn't take long for things to get heated, and Jane has to work hard to keep her feelings under control. It's only when she looks at Maura that she notices the blonde is having the same struggle of keeping her feelings at bay. The brunette smiles and pulls her best friend - _girlfriend? -_ in for a kiss that's slightly rougher than the ones before.

Maura throws her head back when the brunette's hand comes up to cup her breast, and Jane finds she cannot control her need any longer.

"You sure you want this?" Jane asks, using her strength to push herself up from the bed so she can look into hazel eyes. She's terrified of doing something Maura doesn't want, although the blonde hasn't asked her to stop.

"Jane." The absolute want in Maura's voice makes that the brunette doesn't repeat her question. She presses her lips to Maura's forcefully, her left hand coming up to grab the back of Maura's neck.

She feels Maura pull at her, trying to get even closer. She obliges and drops her full weight on top of her, burying her head in space between the blonde's neck and her collarbone.

"Move .. move your- _there_ , Jane. Oh, _oh my god_."

Jane tries to build it up slowly, wanting to show the blonde how much she loves her. She rocks them gently, loving how Maura feels against her. How open the blonde is with her.

"You look so beautiful, Maur."

The only response she gets is a moan. The blonde's eyes are closed and her head is tilted to the side, fully exposing the already blue hickeys on her neck.

"Look at me, lovely. Open your eyes."

After a few seconds, Maura's eyes flutter open and search Jane's, a little unfocused.

"Come for me, baby. You're so beautiful. Let me see you."

Maura feels as if the brunette's voice is everywhere, surrounding her, along with the lavender scent that she always carries with her. Still, hesitation creeps up on her, because what does this mean for their friendship? She tries to fight against the feeling, but it's really a losing battle.

"Jane, Jay, I can't - I'm," she can't finish her sentence, but Jane understands nevertheless.

"You're okay, Maur. I'm here. Let go."

The blonde looks into Jane's eyes once more and sees all trust and understanding shine back at her. She does what Jane says and lets go, leaving her unable to breathe. She claws at Jane's back, leaving half moon prints on the brunette's skin, while she's falling and falling.

Jane just keeps moving, loving how the blonde arches into her, her breaths coming in short gasps. The brunette presses a few kisses to the sweaty skin of the blonde's sternum, waiting until Maura's breathing evens out and she turns her head, asking for another kiss.

The brunette is the one to pull away after a while, rolling off Maura's stomach and pulling the covers over them.

"Nhh," Maura protests, trying to pull her closer again. "I want to," she tries, but her exhaustion is slowly overtaking her. "It's cliche to fall asleep now."

"Tomorrow," Jane whispers. "I'm fine, Maur. We have all day tomorrow."

"You're mine then, detective," the blonde manages, and Jane can't fight the rush of arousal that comes with that thought.

"Okay," she replies. "Whatever you want."

That's just true. She would do anything for Maura.

The blonde opens her eyes and rolls on her side, curling herself into the brunette and looking up at her. "What are we now?" A little scared.

Jane doesn't hesitate to answer. "If you want to, Maura Isles, will you be my girlfriend?"

Maura smiles, her heart skipping a beat at the look in the brunette's eyes. "Yes, Jane Rizzoli, it would be an honor."

Jane quirks an eyebrow before laughing out loud and capturing Maura's lips once more.

"I want to be with you forever," Jane whispers into Maura's blonde curls, a soft promise in the faint glow of her night light. She doesn't care if it's too forward. "I don't care what I'll have to do. I want _you,_ Maura."

"I want that too," Maura mumbles back. "I love you, Jay."

The brunette can't imagine better words to fall asleep to.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, you're awesome.**


End file.
